The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Passive Optical Networks (PONs) are increasingly used to provide point-to-multipoint connectivity between a communications center and various residential and office networks. PON, architecture and data transmitted over a PON, are compliant with one of several different standards, for example BPON, EPON, G-PON, or 10G-PON. Conventional equipment, however, which is configured to process data transmitted in compliance with one type of PON is not suitable for processing data transmitted in compliance with a different type of PON.